The screen, including a screen cloth and a curtain cloth, has been conventionally combined with a so-called bottom bar having sufficient weight for the purpose of stretching the screen. Coupling of the screen with the bar has hithereto been carried out through adhesion of the screen to the bar or through reception of the bar into a cylindrically sewed portion of the screen at its lower end. Alternatively, the bar is provided with a hollow coupling chamber, while the screen is fixedly provided at its free end with a rigid engaging plate which is received obliquely within the hollow chamber in such a way that the engaging plate at its side edges is propped against inner walls of the chamber.
With the former method, the adhesion or sewing work is troublesome and time-consuming. Especially upon repitition of pulling and winding operations in a roll screen unit, the screen is often subjected to shock such as to cause a locally concentrated stress which results in damage and breakage of the screen. With the latter method, on the other hand, convenient coupling operation may be achieved but the bar is naked to the eye, so that its appearance is not so good for an interior appliance or decoration.
It has now been found that the foregoing problems of the conventional coupling structure of the screen with the bottom bar may be solved by providing the screen at its lower end with an accessory section having a pair of rigid engaging plates which in turn are wedged within the coupling chamber of a novel fixing rod while covering an outer face of the fixing rod with the accessory section.